A different life
by Bluejay57
Summary: My life changed dramatically...


Sherlock Holmes who hasn't heard of him? Nobody he's always in the newspapers and man is he handsome. His cheekbones his voice and well he handsome. Never in my wildest dream would I think I would meet him. The day came very unexpectantly.

I'm walking back from work walking opposite a crowd of people. Mostly thinking not paying too much attention to where I'm walking which now that I think of it could be dangerous. I suddenly feel a hand grab me and turn me around. "Come with me." the voice said. This voice was the voice of Sherlock Holmes. "But... " I managed to get out. "No buts just come with me I'll explain everything when we get there." He says glancing at me. Oh those eyes I think. I manage to keep up with him. Considering I am short. He is still holding my hand as we walk.

"Your name is Joanne right?" He asked. "Yes." I reply. I'm looking around trying to figure out where we are going when he suddenly turns and walks into a building dragging me along. That's when I recognized the place. Baker Street. Where he lives. Still dragging me we go up a few flight of stairs and into a room. His flat. The place is a mess. Papers everywhere. He turns to look at me and stares me straight in the eyes. Those eyes that seem to change color has me mesmorised. "Joanne... I've been watching you for the past month well I had spies watching you and reporting back to me some with picture others with videos."

His scent overpowering me as he stands so close to me. He grabs me around the waist and pulls me close. I suck in a breathe just as he kisses me. This kiss is a time stood still kind of kiss. When he pulled away I finally take a breathe. "How was it?" He practically growls. "Perfect." I whisper breathlessly.

He smiles and steps away from me letting me go. As soon as his hands leave my waist my knees buckle beneath me and he catches me. "Woah are you okay?" He ask as he hold me again. "I just never thought this day would ever come.

"You dreamt of meeting me?" He ask with curiosity. I nodded my head and smiled shyly and tried looking away but Sherlock hooked a finger under my chin and kept my face upwards. He leaned in again and gave me a gentle kiss. Oh my cheeks feel warm.

"Please tell me about these dreams or fantasies, whatever you want to call them." He says in his deep voice.

"Oh no I couldn't possibly." I say. Find strength and pushing away from him. His hands falling from my waist.

"Oh you dare keep secrets from me." He growls. Honestly I feel a little afraid of him mostly cause I barely know him his voice and his proximity makes him almost dangerous like.

I find my confidence and stand straight.

"Yes I dare keep secrets from the Great Sherlock Holmes." He slowly gets close to me again.

"I dare you to do a deduction on me. Show me your greatness."

He forms a smile.

"Oh I wouldn't dare to the woman I love." He says. Taking my breathe away.

"Y you l ove me." I stammer. My heart fluttering.

"Of course why else would I kiss you, twice now."

This makes me blush like crazy.

"Woah woah woah. How could you love me, you barely know me and I barely know you."

"Remember I said I had spies watching you. And videos. I think I know you fairly well."

"But I hardly know you beside the fact that you are a great detective and your name is Sherlock Holmes."

"Well we'll just have to get to know each other then." He says taking my hands. "Now it's getting late. You must be hungry after a hard days work."

"Oh now that you mention it I am hungry."

"Well then in that case may I ask you out in a dinner date?" He says dropping down on one knee as if to propose.

"A date huh? I would be honoured to go on a dinner date with the great Sherlock Holmes."

"Oh no the honour is yours I get to go out with the intelligently beautiful Joanne." He says standing and leading me back out the door. When we get outside the streets aren't as busy.

We are walking hand in hand at a pace I can keep up with.

"May I ask why haven't you tried talking to me your self then having me followed. Get to know me personally?"

"What am I doing now I'm getting to know you just with a bit more knowledge then if I went in blind."

"Ummm okay." I say a bit confused.

"So you wanted a bit of information on me to make sure you liked me?" I suggest.

"No nothing like that."

"Too impress me?"

"Closer."

"Okay well obviously I'm not getting an answer anytime soon."

"Ask a proper question."

"No it's okay I don't really need to know."

"Where you do want to eat?" He says lightly squeezing my hand.

"Honestly anywhere would be nice I'm a simple person." I answer.

"Yes you are. A simply beautiful lady." He says smiling ear to ear. This makes me blush he's called me beautiful twice so far. Honestly I've never been complimented in my life of how beautiful I am.

We walk into a restaurant that look expensive.

"Ah Sherlock table for two?" A plump man with an apron on comes up to Sherlock and shakes his hand.

"Yes please."

"Anything for you Sherlock." He man said winking at him as he walked away. We followed him to a booth in the back.

"Well here we are my lady." He says letting me slide in first. "Here's a menu, choose anything you want." Sherlock says.

I take a look at the menu with a feeling of Sherlock staring at me.

A few moments later I have chosen what I wanted and ordered.

"Joanne I know you may want a better explanation now. "

I just look at him and smile

"The answer is simple somehow mysterious to even myself I fell in love with you. I saw you and fell deeply inI love you. It was a day that seems so long ago after a case and was in a cab on my way back to my flat with John when I looked out the window and saw you standing at a cross walk I order the cab to stop a street later and got out and tried to find you but you were not where to be found. A woman that can escape being found even by me is impressive."

Our food arrives and we start eating stopping our conversation for a few minutes.

I steal glances at Sherlock. His lush curly hair just the perfect color of brown. He dresses so fine and his voice is deep. His eyes change from blue to green depending the lighting in the room.

"Your so handsome" I say accidentally out loud. Which I immediate catch and get shy. I steal another glance his way and catch him staring at me.

"Umm. I was thinking out loud." I say.

"Your so beautiful. He replies taking my right hand holding my fork and smiles. "There I was thinking out loud also."

I lick my lips and squeeze my fork.

"Eat up so we can get out of here." He says his hand leaving mine and resumes to eat.


End file.
